Dyna Blade
|ability = None |category = Boss |gender = Female }} opponent by either stretching out his neck or grabbing them with his claws.|Enemy Characters|Kirby Super Star Instruction Booklet}} Dyna Blade is a recurring boss and occasional ally in the ''Kirby'' series. She is a large, rainbow-colored bird that debuted in Kirby Super Star (and also appeared in its remake), where she has an entire sub-game dedicated to her. After a several year absence, Dyna Blade returned with a minor appearance in Kirby Air Ride. She even starred, again as a mother, in an early episode of the anime. Dyna Blade's most recent appearance has been in Kirby Star Allies, making a cameo in Dream Land's over world map. Physical Appearance thumb|left|Dyna Blade's debut on the Nintendo DS. Dyna Blade's first appearance—and the basis of all following designs—depicts her as an enormous, armored bird with white feathers on her chest and red feathers on her head. She also has rainbow-colored feathers covering her metal wings. She wears red armor with yellow rims and has a blue stone on her chest. She has a yellow mohawk and green and blue feathers around her eyes. In Kirby Air Ride, Dyna Blade was given a more elaborate design, now having textured feathers and an overall more detailed appearance. Her head and crest are much smaller than they were in Kirby Super Star and her armor and head feathers are now more crimson and maroon as opposed to the bright red previously used. Dyna Blade's design remains the same in Kirby Super Star Ultra, albeit mixing in certain minor aspects of her earlier look. In the anime, she is one of the few characters to always appear rendered in 3D when on-screen. She is depicted as a legendary bird with metal wings, an orange, razor-sharp beak, and claws as sharp as swords. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby and Waddle Doo facing off against Dyna Blade in Kirby Super Star.]] Dyna Blade debuted in Kirby Super Star. In her titular sub-game, Dyna Blade is ruining everyone's crops. However, unknown to Kirby until he reaches her nest, she was just trying to feed her young chicks. Kirby goes after her and eventually defeats her. After learning about Dyna Blade's circumstances, Kirby wanted to make up for this, so he feeds the chicks apples from Whispy Woods' branches and teaches them how to fly. After days of staying with Kirby, Dyna Blade and her chicks fly away as Kirby waves them good-bye. In the sub-game Revenge of Meta Knight, Dyna Blade appears once more to return the favor and help Kirby after he was blown off of the Halberd, where she gets gunned down by the crew on board while trying to carry Kirby on her back to the airship. Although she survives the shelling, she is still badly injured and ends up plummeting back to the ground. Kirby still makes it on board, however. Dyna Blade also appears as a card in the sub-game Card Swipe in Kirby Super Star Ultra (the remake of Kirby Super Star). She is also one of the bosses in the sub-game Meta Knightmare Ultra (also exclusive to Kirby Super Star Ultra). ''Kirby Air Ride Dyna Blade appears in an event in City Trial mode. In the event in which she appears, she stands in one spot and sometimes flies from place to place before flying away for good. In City Trial's checklist, Dyna Blade has two boxes dedicated to her. One requires the player to damage her, and the other requires her landing on the player. Whenever Dyna Blade is damaged, she drops a large number of Power Ups. Kirby Mass Attack Dyna Blade can be summoned by Kirby in the sub-game Kirby Quest as an Awesome attack. She inflicts high damage on all enemies. ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe The stage Dyna Blade's Nest features Dyna Blade as an environmental hazard, who periodically appears to attack the fighters. Both the stage and Dyna Blade herself are based off their appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Despite the 3D, polygonal nature of most of the game's graphics, Dyna Blade is represented with a 2D sprite. Although her attacks are the same as those she uses in Kirby Super Star Ultra, her animations and graphical effects have been updated to appear more smooth and detailed. If the fighters deal enough damage to Dyna Blade, they can momentarily prevent her from attacking, and eventually force her to fly away harmlessly. However, she cannot be permanently defeated, and will soon return to the stage. Kirby Star Allies In World of Peace Dream Land, Dyna Blade can be seen briefly flying behind Clash at Castle Dedede on the world map. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Dyna Blade is a legendary ancient creature, revered for her mysticism. She lives on a tall peak far away from Cappy Town. For the most part, her design is unaltered from her artwork in Kirby Super Star. However, her head is smaller and now more in proportion with the rest of her body. Also following suit with Kirby Super Star, Dyna Blade is extremely protective of her chicks, and will go out of her way to ensure their safety, and will willfully destroy anything in her way to do so. Her breath weapon is a cone of gale force wind, and she's known for her destructive speed. Dyna Blade first appears in Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure. It is revealed by Professor Curio (who has history books containing vast amounts of info on her) that she appears every 100 years to lay an egg. When Kirby eats the egg (or so it is presumed), Dyna Blade reappears to take revenge on him. Everything is sorted out in the end though and Dyna Blade is tearfully reunited with her chick. Dyna Blade also appears in The Empty Nest Mess and Waste Management, both of which revolve around her trying to save her chick from almost-certain doom. In the latter, Dyna Blade also faces off against Crowmon. Dyna Blade also make several cameos in the episodes Cappy New Year, Prediction Predicament - Part II, Kirby Takes the Cake and Air-Ride-in-Style - Part I, as well as several appearances in Tourist Trap and Waddle While You Work, the former of where she chases after the Tourists, and the latter of which she attacks King Dedede to save her chick when his hunger leads him to try to eat him. Dyna Blade's final appearance is in Cappy Town Down, where she and her chick watch the Halberd rise into the middle of the 6 Destroyas. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, she appears as both an unlockable trophy and a sticker. The trophy is obtained by completing All-Star Mode on Very Hard difficulty with any character. The sticker uses Dyna Blade's design from Kirby Super Star. The sticker improves Launch Resistance by 46 and is only useable by Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. Dyna Blade appears as a primary, legend-class shield spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When applied to a fighter, the fighter’s jumps will increase. Etymology Dyna Blade's name comes from the fact that she has sharp, sword-like wings, and the word "dynamic," which is associated with power and, in some cases, aggression. Related Quotes Trivia * It is unknown what species of bird Dyna Blade is, but she bears a resemblance to a hawk. * Dyna Blade, Hot Wings, Big Birdee, Pitch Mama, Nruff, and Mamanti are the only known mothers to appear in the Kirby video game series. * Dyna Blade has occasionally been called a male by mistake, most notably in Kirby Air Ride and its manual. She has also been referred to as such in an official Miiverse post from HAL LaboratoryMiiverse regarding Kirby Fighters Deluxe, but in all other instances she is referred to as female. * Master Hand uses one of Dyna Blade's attacks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl: flying up off the top of the screen, then swooping in from the background to attack. Master Hand also contorts his fingers into a crude representation of a bird during the attack. * One of Dyna Blade's attacks is used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl by the boss Ridley of the ''Metroid'' series. Another attack was used by Ridley's mechanical form, Meta Ridley. * Dyna Blade may be based on a Huma bird from the Persian branch of Iranian mythology and Sufi fable, or possibly Achiyalabopa, a Pueblo god. Neither has been confirmed by Nintendo or HAL Laboratory. * Dyna Blade can be defeated in only two attacks by using Suplex. Kirby has to grab a star and throw it at her. Dyna Blade also can be defeated by one attack by using Jet: Kirby has to use Rocket Dive on one of the stars and hit Dyna Blade with it. * Dyna Blade's theme in Kirby Air Ride and Kirby Super Star Ultra is derived from Castle Lololo's theme in Kirby's Dream Land. It is used again in the Japanese version of the anime where it can be heard in the episode Fright to the Finish, during the escape from Nightmare's Fortress. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Dyna Blade shares her new boss battle theme with Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel. It is a remix of the theme previously heard in Castle Lololo from Kirby's Dream Land. *When a Normal Beam is used on a Birdon Helper in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the item created resembles a small version of Dyna Blade. * Dyna Blade is the only final boss in a sub-game of Kirby Super Star to not have a stronger counterpart in the remake. * In Kirby Mass Attack and on her trophy appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the feathers on the back of Dyna Blade's head are green and white instead of their usual red, green, and blue colors. *Dyna Blade appears as a rare keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *Dyna Blade also appears in Kirby: Planet Robobot as a sticker. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Sword's headgear is based upon Dyna Blade. Artwork KSS Dyna Blade.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kar dynablade.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KPR Sticker 109.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 10.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 8.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork (cameo as a program in the TV) MothersDay2019.png|''Kirby Twitter Illustration, Mother's Day 2019'' Gallery E7A92B76-D10D-4637-8A08-D84F4CA2834E.jpeg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Dyna Blade Baby Anime.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 100px-TrDyna_blade.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Dyna_Blade_Battle.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ_Dyna_Blade.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Rare_Keychain_2.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Dyna Blade Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Dyna Blade Z 2.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Dyna Helmet Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Dyna Blade KSA.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Spirit_26.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites and Models DynabladeKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Dyna_Blade_Brawl_3D_Model.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSBB Dyna Blade sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) dynablade.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Dyna Blade sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KSA Dyna Blade sprite.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References de:Dyna Blade (Charakter) es:Dyna Blade (Jefe) fr:Dyna Blade it:Dyna Blade ja:ダイナブレイド ru:Дайна Блейд Category:Final Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Allies in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Allies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Female characters Category:Mythological characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Allies in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Novel Characters